


Harry Potter Imagines

by WrittenByLivingStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Other relationships - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, golden era, marauder era, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByLivingStars/pseuds/WrittenByLivingStars
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter imagines written by me. I write for all the characters in the tags. Ones not in the tag, I don't write for. Again requests are open but on tumblr and I will let you know if I'll open requests on Ao3.





	1. Information

Welcome to my Harry Potter imagines book. I hope you like them.


	2. Her First Word (George Weasley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and George are married. 6 months, the reader gave birth to their first child and it was a girl. She has the Weasley Red hair and your colour eyes.
> 
> E/C- Eye Colour  
> D/N- Daughter's Name  
> F/C- Fave Colour

You walked into the kitchen, D/N on your hip. You waved your wand, commanding the cutlery to go to the table as you placed your daughter into her high chair. She cooed and you smiled at her before you waved your wand, bringing food from the fridge. You sat down in front of your daughter and grabbed onto a small jar of baby food that had floated towards you. It was Apple Cinnamon Oatmeal. ' _Hmm tasty'_   You commented. You popped open the jar as your daughter looked on eagerly. You picked up a spoon and dipped it into the jar, getting out a little bit of oatmeal.

' _Open wide_!' You said sweetly. She opened her little mouth and you fed her the Oatmeal. She enjoyed it as she let out a little gurgle. You continued to feed her while checking on the breakfast for you and George. You chose to make pancakes for yourself and bacon with eggs for George. D/N giggled and you fed her some more Oatmeal. ' _Good girl!'_ You praised as she ate her Oatmeal well. You fed her around half of her breakfast, leaving the rest for the next morning. She babbled away as you made yours and George's breakfast.

' _Morning!_ ' You heard George say. You smiled widely. ' _Morning love_ ' You replied, turning to look at him. He came over to you and pecked your lips before placing a kiss on D/N's cheek. She squealed in response and you giggled. George sat down in the seat you were just occupying. ' _She ate all her breakfast!_ ' You informed your husband. ' _You did. Well done love!_ ' George exclaimed. Your daughter giggled, seeming to understand the praise she was getting. You served the eggs and bacon to George before getting your pancakes.

You sat down next to your daughter. ' _What do you want to do today, love?_ ' George asked as he tucked into his breakfast. ' _How about we go see your mum and dad?_ ' You suggested. You hadn't seen Molly and Arthur for a couple of weeks. ' _They'll want to see D/N_ ' You said. George nodded. ' _It'll be good to see Mum and Dad'_ George said. You nodded with a smile. Your daughter was intently watching you eat your pancakes which made you giggle. You broke off a tiny piece and handed it to her.

You and George watched her as she stared at the piece of pancake before placing it into her mouth. ' _Is that good?_ ' You asked. She made a sort humming sound and you took that as a yes. You finished your pancakes and waved your wand, cleaning your plate away. _'I'll get her bathed and dressed, okay?_ ' You said. George nodded and you pecked his cheek. You picked D/N up and carried her upstairs.

You had gotten dressed while George held her. Your outfit consisted of a jumper in your f/c, light denim skinny jeans, black f/c ankles boots with a buckle strap. Your hair was put up in a high ponytail and your makeup was light; bb cream, concealer, mascara and a tinted lip balm. For jewellery; f/c stud earrings and a small silver infinity necklace.

You bathed D/N and picked out a white and pink floral button up baby grow. You placed a clean nappy in her and changed her into the baby grow. You placed her into her cot so you could pack her baby bag along with your bag. You preferred to not use your wand when packing the baby bag so you didn't forget anything. D/N gurgled and cooed in her cot which made you smile. You packed your bag then packed the baby bag, checking it over at least three times before you were satisfied.

George took a quick shower and changed. He wore a navy blue shirt, denim jeans and navy blue converse. ' _You ready love_?' He asked. You nodded before picking up your daughter. She cooed. ' _Guess where we're going_?' You said. She babbled. ' _We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa_!' You exclaimed. She squealed and giggled. You smiled before looking up at George who was already looking at you with a wide smile on his face. _'What?_ ' You questioned. He shook his head. _'Just that you're a brilliant mother!_ ' He said. You blushed and pecked his lips. ' _And you're an amazing father_ ' You replied. You pecked his lips again. _'Freddie would be proud of you_ ' You said softly. He nodded sadly and pecked your forehead. It had been a hard 6 years especially for George.

He grabbed the baby bag and you walked downstairs, leaving out of the front door. You lived in a house nearby so you walked to the Burrow. George opened the door. _'Mum?_ ' He called. She came out of the kitchen and immediately smiled upon seeing us. Your daughter let out an excited squee and Molly smiled. She hugged George then you and your daughter. ' _Come here sweetheart!_ ' She said to D/N. You carefully handed her over.

' _Are you hungry, dears?_ ' Molly asked. You shook your head. ' _We just ate_ ' George replied. Molly nodded and you all sat down in the kitchen. Molly waved her wand and the kettle started boiling, three mugs floated over the counter. ' _Any plans for the rest of the day?_ ' Molly asked, bouncing her granddaughter up and down on in her lap. ' _Not really. We just thought we'd pay a visit_ ' George said. ' _Haven't seen you a few weeks!_ ' Molly nodded with a smile. She handed D/N to George while she made the tea. You asked where Arthur was and Molly said he was at work so he wouldn't be back until later which was a shame.

                                                                               * Skip to Lunch*

Molly made you some sandwiches for lunch. She has brought over a wooden high chair that she used to use. You pulled out a jar of baby food; it was chicken and vegetable. It sounded good but it didn't look great. You opened up the jar and Molly handed you a spoon. You fed your daughter and she seemed to enjoy it which was good. _'How is she doing?'_ Molly asked. ' _She's been fine. She's sleeping through the night_ ' You said. That was good for both you and George. ' _She's slightly fussy when it comes to food_ ' You said. ' _I've managed to find a couple foods that she seems to enjoy_ ' Molly nodded. ' _Ginny was like that and Percy_ ' She said. ' _Ron ate anything you gave him_ ' You giggled. Every time you saw him, he was eating something. You shook your head in amusement at the thought.

You again fed D/N half the jar. You were glad that she liked it and wasn't being fussy about it. ' _Had she started talking_?' Molly asked, cleaning up the plates. ' _She babbles a lot and coos so she's trying t_ o!' You said as you smiled at your daughter. ' _Fff'_ She suddenly said. ' _That's good sweetheart_ ' You encouraged. You pecked her cheek. ' _Feee_ ' She said. It was sort of clear. You were wondering what she was trying to say. _'Fr!_ ' She exclaimed. George was looking at her curiously. ' _What are you trying to say, love_?' He questioned. You heard her say the F and R quite clearly. You noticed that she was looking at something so you turned your head to see a medium sized frame hanging on the wall. It had a picture on George with his twin brother Fred on it.

Your eyes widened in response. Was she trying to say 'Fred'? You had told her about Fred lots of time and George did too, telling her about their pranks and about their joke shop. You turned back to your daughter. ' _Come on sweetheart. You can say it!_ ' You encouraged. You really hoped she was saying it. ' _Fr...e'_ She said. 'd' Your eyes widened and you turned to look at George. His eyes were also wide and suddenly became glassy. ' _Fred_ ' D/N said clearly. There was a loud smash and you turned; Molly had dropped a plate she was holding. Her eyes were now teary and yours were becoming teary as well. _'Fred!_ ' She said loudly. You smiled; it was a watery smile but a smile. George suddenly sweeped her into his arms and spun her around. _'Yes love!_ ' He said. _'Fred!_ ' George pecked her cheek multiple times and praised.

Fred would be so happy and proud right now. You wiped your tears and joined George, kissing your daughter's cheek. George wrapped his arms around you and pecked your lips. You then walked over to Molly who was still teary eyed. ' _You told her about Fred?_ ' She asked. You nodded. ' _Of course!_ ' You replied. ' _She deserves to know who he is. He may be gone but he's still family'_ Molly smiled a watery smile and she pulled you into a hug. _'Thank you'_   She said. You nodded then Molly went over to George and her granddaughter, smiling. She praised D/N and you couldn't but smile.

Your daughter just said her first word which was 'Fred'. It meant a lot to all of you and it made you proud. Freddie would've been an fantastic uncle and you know that he's looking down on your family. You smiled before going over to them. George wrapped on arm around your waist as you watched your daughter giggle at her grandma. ' _You alright, Georgie?_ ' You asked. He nodded and you laid your head on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around your waist. You leaned up and kissed his lips. You stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I cried while writing this imagine. I thought would be really lovely that George's first child's word was 'Fred' 
> 
> -Moon


	3. Much Needed (Hermione Granger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its exam time at Hogwarts. The Reader and Hermione have been studying non stop. They haven't had much time together but its their last exams so after they decide to go on a much needed date. 
> 
> Notes: Set in the 6th Year at Hogwarts. The reader is a Slytherin and has been going out with Hermione since their 3rd Year. 
> 
> S/N- Surname  
> N/N- Nickname

You walked into the Library and looked around for your girlfriend, Hermione. She was in the corner, books out in front of her and a quill in her hand. You grinned and decided to surprise her. _'Hey babe!'_ You exclaimed, pecking her cheek. She jumped and you laughed a little. She hit your arm but smiled all the same.

' _Mind if I study with you?'_ You asked. She shook her head and moved along the bench she was sitting on. ' _What are you studying?_ ' You asked as you got your Herbology book out. ' _Potions and Transfiguration_ ' She replied. She must those two next. It was coming to the end of exams; there were around three to four exams left but you had five because you were sick and it was rescheduled for you. ' _Do you need help?_ ' Hermione asked you. You smiled at her and shook your head.

You were just as clever as Hermione though you always thought she was smarter. You would often study together and you felt that you got better grades when you did study with your girlfriend. ' _Oi S/N, what are you doing with Miss know it all?!_ ' A annoying voice rang out. You turned to see Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and some other Slytherins. ' _Studying!_ ' You retorted. ' _You should try it sometime_ ' You moved closer to Hermione who was feeling a little terrorized. You'll hex them if they try anything.

' _You shouldn't waste your time with her!_ ' Pansy said snootily. You rolled your eyes. ' _You should hang out with us. People actually worthy of your time!_ ' You scoffed and raised your eyebrows. ' _No thank you!_ ' You replied. _'I'm fine where I am!_ ' You tried to go back to studying but they kept bothering you. You signalled for Hermione to put her stuff away, wanting to study somewhere else. You placed your books in your bag.

You got up and Hermione followed in suit. You glared at them, your wand tightly grabbed in your hand in case they tried to do anything. _'I didn't know muggleborns were your thing!_ ' Pansy sneered. Again with the blood status obsession. ' _Blood status doesn't matter to me!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _And you're just jealous that I turned you down and agreed to go out with Hermione_!' Pansy's jaw dropped and the other Slytherins gasped a little. ' _You asked her out?_ ' Millicent asked Pansy. You smirked in response and pulled Hermione out of the library.

 _'I'm sorry about that, Mione!_ ' You said. You hated most of the people from your house. Some were nice and you were actually friends with them. You liked your head of house, Professor Snape and he seemed to tolerate you which you were glad of. 'It's fine, N/N' Hermione said. She pecked your lips and grabbed your hand. You and her spend time looking for a new place to study.

' _Oi S/N!_ ' Another voice called. You both turned to see Draco Malfoy with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. You instantly stood in front of Hermione. ' _Didn't know you liked filthy mudbloods!_ ' He sneered with a smirk. In an instant, your wand was pressed to his neck. ' _Say that again!_ ' You spat. _'I dare you!_ ' You sent a death glare at him. ' _I said I didn't know you liked filthy mudbloods_!' He exclaimed. There was a sickening crack and Draco was on his knees, his hands on his nose, blood seeping through.

You had punched him. HARD. You winced as your knuckles hurt. ' _Detention_!' An angry voice exclaimed. You all turned to see Professor Snape and Malfoy smirked at you. Of course you would get detention but it was worth it. You've been wanting to punch Malfoy since first year. _'No! I refuse!'_ You exclaimed. Snape raised his eyebrows at you. ' _Malfoy deserved it!_ ' You sneered. You turned around and stormed off, more than pissed. Hermione immediately caught up with you. ' _N/N!_ ' She said soothingly. You turned to her, still angry at what happened but you relaxed as soon as her lips pressed against yours.

' _'Thank you for defending me!_ ' She exclaimed. You blushed. She gently took your hand and looked at your knuckles. They had blood on them but it was Malfoy's and starting to bruise. She took you to the Gryffindor common room. You sat down on one of the sofas and she disappeared. _'What happened?_ ' Ginny asked as she came over. ' _She punched Malfoy!_ ' Hermione said, returning with a damp cloth. You winced as she cleaned your knuckles. ' _Wicked!_ ' Fred and George said as they came over. _'What did he do_?' Harry asked. Hermione explained the situation, including with what happened in the library.

' _I'll kill him!_ ' Ron exclaimed. ' _Not before N/N'_ Fred chimed in. You blushed before grinning. Hermione wrapped your hand and you smiled, thanking her. ' _Study later yeah?'_ You asked, getting up. She nodded her head and she pecked your cheek. _'What the hell?_ ' Ron exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows. ' _Got a problem, Weasley_?' You questioned. He immediately shook his head. _'You're...together!_ ' He exclaimed. You smirked and nodded in response. ' _Pretty much everyone knows!_ ' Ginny stated. You laughed at Ron's obliviousness. You pecked Hermione's cheeks before leaving to go back to your dorm.

 _'Not so fast, Miss S/N_ ' Snape's voice rang out. You turned to see your Head Of House standing inside the Slytherin common room. He signalled for you to follow him and you reluctantly did as he asked. He took you to his classroom. ' _I'm not sorry I punched Malfoy!'_ You stated. _'Like I said, he deserved it!_ ' You stood your ground and glared at Snape. He seemed unfazed by your glare. 'That may be true' He stated. You raised your eyebrows. ' _That does not mean you can punch him!_ ' He said. You glared again at Professor Snape. He always took Malfoy's side and it annoyed you.

' _You always take Malfoy's side even when he's in the wrong!_ ' You exclaimed. It's not fair for teachers to favour students. ' _Tell me, Professor Snap_ e' You sneered. ' _What would you do if someone called your girlfriend a mudblood!_ ' Your actions were justified and I'm sure most people would do the exact same thing. You saw that he had flinched at the word 'mudblood' which you thought was odd. You shook your head and left the classroom, refusing to be given any detention.

You and Hermione met up at the library again to study. You weren't bothered again and were able to study in peace which you were thankful for. Professor Snape hadn't said anything about  detention and you had heard that he had given Malfoy detention. You smirked when you found out and your mood improved.

                          *           *            *

You smiled happily when you had finished your last exam which was Potions. You know you aced it and it also signalled the end of exams all together which you were thankful for. You skipped by Hermione and smiled at her. ' _You. Me. Date. Hogsmeade. An hour_ ' You said with a grin. She nodded and you walked to the Slytherin common room to change out of your uniform. You picked out a dark purple velvet skater dress, black leather jacket, black tights and black mid calf boots. You pulled your hair into a bun and added a dark purple bow as an accessory.

You choose a silver necklace with your initial on it, silver dangle angel wing earrings, a small infinity bracelet and a silver rope ring. You hoped Hermione would be wearing her silver infinity bracelet; you had bought them for your first Valentine's Day together and she loved them. Your makeup consisted of black winged eyeliner, red lipstick, bb cream, concealer and mascara.

You finished getting ready and grabbed your bag along with your wand. You made your way to Hogsmeade and saw Hermione sitting on the wall. _'Hey Mione!_ ' You said with a smile. She was wearing a white blouse, a pink jumper and denim jeans. She also had a denim jacket and pink converse. You had completely different styles which is what you liked; she never tried to change herself and neither did you. ' _Ready to go?_ ' You asked. She nodded and jumped off the wall. She pecked your cheek and you grabbed her hand. _'You look beautiful by the way!_ ' You said with a flirty smile. She blushed and you smiled wider. ' _You look beautiful too_ ' She replied shyly. You giggled before you walked to The Three Broomsticks.

You chose a booth and Hermione ordered two butterbeers. ' _How did your exam go?_ ' She asked. _'I aced it!_ ' You exclaimed. She grinned at your confidence but didn't doubt that you aced it. She knew you would. 'You aced it as well!' You said. She blushed. She felt like she did well. ' _I'm so glad exams are over!_ ' You said. She nodded as she too surprisingly felt happy that they were over. Your butterbeers arrived a little later. You spent some time in the Three Broomsticks, talking and laughing then you decided to go to Honeydukes.

' _Mione?_ ' You questioned as you took a bite out of a chocolate frog. _'Do you want to come stay at mine during summer?_ ' You asked. You had asked your parents a couple of weeks ago and they were thrilled, allowing you to have Hermione over for however long you wanted. ' _Won't your parents be bother about my blood status?_ ' She asked, a worried tone in her voice. You immediately shook your head. ' _They don't care about that!_ ' You said. They didn't care about blood status or your sexuality. They had been very supportive; you were afraid to tell them at first and they were shocked at first but accepted it nonetheless. They loved you for who you were and were extremely happy to find out that you had a girlfriend.

' _You don't have to if you don't want to!_ ' You said quickly, feeling pushy. She giggled at your flustered state and kissed your lips. ' _Of course I want to come!_ ' She exclaimed. You grinned, slightly relieved. ' _My parents said you're welcome anytime_ ' Hermione said. You raised your eyebrows. ' _They know about us_?' You questioned. She nodded. ' _I was confused when you asked me out_ ' She said. 'I _wrote to my parents asking for advice as I was confused about my feelings and they told me to give it a chance so I did_!' You were happy that she had given you a chance and you were glad that she told you this.

' _I honestly thought you were going to say no!_ ' You said. ' _I took a chance asking you out as I didn't know what you thought about lesbians or whether you were one_ ' She pulled you into a hug which surprised you. _'Even if I wasn't gay, I would've accepted you for who you are!_ ' She said. You smiled. You were glad to hear that. ' _I would've accepted you as well_ ' You replied. Hermione smiled and pecked your lips again. You spent some time at Honeydukes before heading back to the castle. You also spent the rest of the day together; reading, talking, cuddling. You were finally able to spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first female/female imagine so I hope its okay. I'm going to try to write some more soon. I really like this one and I hope you liked it too. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Moon


	4. Jealousy (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions. It was one of the reader's favourite classes and something she was good at. Usually she was paired with Harry who happened to be her boyfriend but Professor Snape decided it was time to change it. After seeing Harry with a look she'd never seen before, she decides to play with fire. 
> 
> Notes: The Reader is in Slytherin. She's one of the nicer Slytherins but could still be mean when she wants to do. She's incredibly sassy.

You were walking with Hermione when arms wrapped around your waist. You grinned, knowing who it was and you turned your head to see your boyfriend. ' _Harry!_ ' You exclaimed. He pecked your cheek and pulled you close. ' _We'll be late!_ ' You exclaimed. He smirked and pressed his lips to yours. You melted into the kiss but pushed him off shortly after. He whined you and you ruffled his hair. ' _Later_ ' You said with a wink. He grinned and you saw Hermione roll her eyes which made you smirk.

You grabbed Harry's hand and walked to Potions, Hermione following you. Whispers started as you walked in and you glared especially at your housemates. Most of them hated your relationship with Harry but you didn't care. It was none of their business and you could go out with whoever you wanted. Harry could go out with whoever he wanted to. You sat down next to Harry with Hermione on your right and their other friend, Ron was next to Harry. ' _They really don't like us being together_ ' Harry whispered. You nodded. You leaned in and pecked his cheek. ' _I don't care'_ You whispered. ' _It's none of their business_ ' You spoke louder that time and they looked away just as Professor Snape walked in.

'T _oday we'll be brewing the Pepperup Potion_!' Professor Snape instructed. ' _You will be put into pairs_ ' You raised your eyebrows. Harry looked at you and you shrugged. ' _Granger, Potter!_ ' He barked. Harry frowned though he was glad it was Hermione and not someone else. ' _Weasley, Longbottom!_ ' Snape barked again. You watched as your boyfriend and Neville swapped places. ' _L/N, Malfoy_!' Snape exclaimed. Draco smirked at you from across the table and you glared at him. Pansy was fuming next to him an you smirked at her.

You got up and walked around the table to sit next to Draco. ' _Try to keep up, Malfoy!_ ' You sassed. He scoffed before glaring at you. You started making the Potion and surprisingly you worked well together. You looked up to check on Harry and you saw a look you had never seen before. You cocked your head to the side. ' _Looks like your boyfriend is jealous!_ ' Draco said, lowly. He was so close to your ear and you saw him smirking from the corner of your eye. ' _Harry doesn't get jealous!_ ' You replied, turning to Draco. He still wore a smirk on his face. ' _Are you sure?_ ' He asked. You narrowed your eyes at him before looking at Harry again. He was staring at the both of you, hard. You had to admit, he did look a little jealous.

You smirked, liking the fact that he was jealous. _'What about your girlfriend?_ ' You asked. You subtly nodded your head towards Pansy who had been partnered with Seamus Finnegan. She was glaring at you and scowling. ' _Not my girlfriend!_ ' He exclaimed. You grinned in response. ' _Hmm sure!_ ' You replied. He glared at you again. You added the mandrake root to the Potion and stirred it. A sudden idea popped into your head. _'Want to make them even more jealous?_ ' You asked, watching Professor Snape walk around checking Potions. Draco smirked in response.

 _'What did you have in mind?_ ' He questioned. _'Follow my lead_ ' You replied. You looked to see where Professor Snape was and he was on the other side of the classroom. ' _Oh Draco!_ ' You said dramatically. You ran your hand along his arm, feeling his muscles. ' _You have such strong muscles_ ' You exclaimed, batting your eyelashes at him. He smirked and flexed slightly. Harry glared at you and Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement at you. She knew what you were doing. ' _Dracy!_ ' You said in a sing song voice. You tried not to cringe at the nickname. You had heard Pansy using it multiple times. ' _Would you use your big strong muscles and lift the cauldron of the bunson burner?_ ' You asked sweetly. ' _I'm too weak to do it_ ' He grinned in response. _'Of course love'_ He replied. He did as you asked, flexing his muscles a little more.

You looked over at Harry and he was glaring so hard at you and Draco that you thought his head might explode. You giggled a little and you blew him a kiss which caused him to blush. _'L/N! Malfoy!_ ' Snape barked, coming over to you both. ' _Are you done_?' He asked. You looked up at your head of house. ' _Obviously!_ ' You replied sassily. He glared at you and you sniggered. You were the only one who could get away with being sassy in Snape's class. He checked your Potion and you passed with full marks which you expected.

You wrote down some notes about the Potion you made before the class ended. You packed up your things before leaving the room, making sure to walk in front of Harry and you put an extra swing in your hips as you walked. You walked towards the Slytherin Common Room when your wrist was grabbed and you were pulled into a empty passageway. You were pushed against the wall and you opened your eyes to see Harry staring back at you. You smirked. ' _Something wrong, love?_ ' You asked, innocently. His lips landed on yours in an aggressive kiss and you happily accepted it.

You both pulled away breathing heavily. ' _You know full well what's wrong!_ ' He exclaimed. You smirked in response. ' _You were flirting with Malfoy!_ ' He stated loudly. ' _I don't know what you're talking about!_ ' You replied, pursing your lips. ' _Draco was just my Potions partner_ ' He glared at you and you giggled. ' _I didn't realise you had to flirt with him!'_ He exclaimed. You were really enjoying this and you admit that you found his jealously quite hot. _'I can't help it!_ ' You said lowly. ' _He's just so handsome_ ' Harry suddenly pinned you against the wall and his lips landed on yours again. You smirked against his lips and kissed him back instantly. _'You're mine!'_ He exclaimed. You hummed in response and Harry wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you into him. You ran your hand through his hand.

' _Yknow Harry, I find your jealously quite hot_ ' You said to him. He looked away from you, blushing. ' _I'm not jealous_ ' He mumbled. You giggled. ' _Sure you're not, love_!' You replied. You leaned in and pecked his lips. _'You have nothing to worry about!_ ' You said to him. ' _I love you and only you_ ' You pecked his lips again. _'I just wanted to make you jealous!_ ' You grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him with you. 'What am I going to do with you?' Harry asked with an amused smile. You turned to him. ' _Love me always!_ ' You responded. He pecked your check with a smile and he walked you to the Slytherin Common Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Let Me Take Care Of You (James Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: James hasn't seen the reader all day. He later finds out that the reader has come down with the flu.
> 
> Notes: the reader is a Gryffindor. She and James are in a relationship. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name

James walked into the Great Hall and saw that his mates were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. The only people he didn't see were Lily and you, his girlfriend. His eyebrows furrowed but he walked over to the table away. James sat down next to Sirius and piled food onto his plate. ' _Where's Y/N?_ ' Remus asked. James shrugged into response. You weren't in the common room either. ' _Maybe she's still sleeping_ ' Sirius replied. They all nodded but knew that it wasn't likely. You always got up early and were usually the first person at the table. You will probably be along in a few minutes.

The Marauders ate their breakfast then headed to their first class which was Transfiguration. Of course they delayed their walk to class but ended up getting to class on time. James sat down next to Sirius with Remus and Peter sitting behind them. James noticed that Lily was sitting in front of them with an empty spot beside her which is usually were you sat. ' _She's usually here by now_ ' James said to Sirius. He shrugged in response to his friend. ' _She could be running late_ ' Sirius suggested. James slowly nodded his head. It was possible but very unlikely.

He leaned over his desk and tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned around with an annoyed look upon on her face. ' _Where's Y/N?_ ' He asked. Lily glanced at the seat beside then looked back at James. _'I don't know'_ She replied. With that, she turned back around causing James to narrow his eyes at her. McGonagall walked in a few moments later and class began, no sign of you anywhere.

                                                                                 *In The Evening*

James handed seen you all day and it was worrying him. You didn't turn up for class, you didn't turn up to his Quidditch practice, you didn't turn up for lunch and now you weren't at dinner. He watched as Lily came over and he noticed that she had two plates. ' _Why do you have two plates?_ ' Sirius asked. ' _Because I'm hungry_ ' She replied. James narrowed his eyes. There was no way that she was going to eat two plates of food. The Marauders watched as Lily added food to both plates before she left the Great Hall.

James got up and his mates looked at him weirdly. ' _I'm gonna follow her_ ' He replied. He followed after Lily, his friends reluctantly getting up and following. Lily walked down the hallways and the Marauders followed as silently as they could. Remus began to recognise the way they were headed. ' _She's heading towards the hospital wing_ ' Remus said. James, Sirius and Peter all looked at him. ' _Why would she be going there?_ ' Peter asked. James suddenly had an awful feeling his stomach.

' _Do you think something happened to Y/N?_ ' He asked, slightly nervous. The other marauders looked at each other. ' _I'm sure she's fine mate_ ' Sirius assured, patting James's back. They continued to follow her and realised that Remus was right. Lily was headed to the hospital wing. They heard her greet Madame Pomfrey then walk into the hospital wing, closing the door behind her. The Marauders snuck into the wing and hid behind a curtain before listening to the conversation Lily was having with someone.

' _Hey_ ' Lily greeted. _'How are you feeling?_ ' They heard someone shuffling in a bed. ' _A bit better'_ The raspy voice replied. The Marauders recognised the voice despite its raspyness. _'That's Y/N!'_ James whisper shouted. Sirius nodded. ' _She sounds sick_ ' Remus replied, whispering. They leaned in and continued to listen. _'I brought you some food_ ' Lily said. ' _You should try to eat something_ ' They heard you cough a little. ' _Okay I'll try'_ You replied. James wasn't really listening to the conversation as he was confused to why you didn't tell him that you were sick and why Lily lied about knowing where you were.

                                                                                         *With You*

You sat up in bed properly as Lily placed your plate on the bed. She then climbed onto the end of the bed, crossing her legs and bringing her own plate onto her lap. ' _James was asking about you_ ' Lily said. You blushed and smiled at little. ' _Did you tell him_?' You asked. The redhead shook her head and you thanked her. ' _He'll find out sooner or later, Y/N_ ' She exclaimed. You shrugged and tried eating a piece of bread. You didn't have much of an appetite as everything tasted bland but Lily was right, you hadn't eaten anything all day having been sleeping all day.

' _Thanks for bringing me dinner, Lils_ ' You said. She smiled at you. ' _You're my best friend_ ' She replied. ' _I'd do anything for you_ ' You grinned. ' _Same to you_ ' Lily smiled wider than you and you ate your dinner together. You managed to eat quite a bit; both Lily and Madame Pomfrey satisfied. Lily had also brought you your homework and you were very grateful. Hopefully you'll be able to catch up.

Lily left after you had eaten and you started on some homework though you had to stop every 5 minutes due to having to cough. You suddenly heard Madame Pomfrey shout. ' _What are you boys doing here?!_ ' She exclaimed loudly. You raised your eyebrows. ' _Sorry Madame Pomfrey_ ' You heard Remus reply. Of course it was the Marauders. _'Leave now!_ ' Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. You suddenly heard James protest. _'Madame Pomfrey, I must see Y/N!_ ' He exclaimed. ' _She's my girlfriend_!' Obviously Madame Pomfrey had said no and you heard her trying to get them to leave the wing.

' _Please I'm worried about her!'_ James protested loudly. You heard a sigh. ' _Fine_ ' She exclaimed. ' _You have 5 minutes_ ' You suddenly panicked, knowing that you looked a right state. You flattened down your hair and tried to make yourself look decent despite having a bad case of the flu. The curtain opened and James stood there. He stared at you for a moment before he sat down on the bed. ' _You had me worried, lov_ e' He exclaimed. You blushed in response. ' _Sorry'_ You mumbled. He smiled at you. ' _It's okay_ ' He replied. ' _You look terrible'_ You scoffed and playfully punched his arm. He feigned hurt which made you giggled.

' _You're beautiful, love_ ' He said softly. You blushed again. ' _Don't lie, Potter!_ ' You snorted. It caused you to go into a coughing fit and James frowned. ' _Why didn't you tell me_?' He questioned. You shrugged. ' _It's just the flu_ ' You replied. ' _I didn't want to bother you_ ' James frowned again before he wrapped his arms around you. ' _You're my girlfriend, Y/N_ ' He exclaimed. ' _You can bother me anytime_ ' This made you smile and he pressed his lips to your forehead. _'I love you'_ He said. ' _Let me take care of you'_ You nodded and he pecked another kiss to your forehead. You made him lie down on the bed with you then you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the biggest James Potter fan but I'll still write for him lol. 
> 
> -Moon


	6. Y/N Malfoy (Draco Malfoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader was disowned by her family for refusing to marry the man they chose for her. Years later, they meet again at a dinner party at her in laws. 
> 
> Notes: The reader is a pureblood Slytherin but blood status never mattered to her. She's married to Draco and is pregnant. 
> 
> Reader's Mum- Meredith  
> Reader's Dad- Atticus   
> Reader's Older Sister- Claire
> 
> Y/N- Your Name   
> F/F- Favourite Flower

Narcissa Malfoy stood with a drink in her hand, talking with her friends; Aviana and Shaina. They were discussing Draco and his wife. ' _How is Draco's new job going?_ ' Aviana asked. Narcissa smiled at the mention of her son. ' _It's going well_ ' She replied. ' _He's up for a promotion_ ' Aviana and Shaina gushed upon hearing the news. ' _No doubt he'll get it!_ ' Shaina exclaimed. Narcissa nodded her head. Draco works very hard and she was very proud of him. ' _How is Y/N_?' Shaina asked. Narcissa smiled at the mention of her daughter in law.

' _Aside from the morning sickness_ ' Narcissa replied. ' _She is well. Both are healthy_ ' Her friends smiled at her. Narcissa was excited to become a grandmother and as far as she could, so was her husband even if he doesn't show it. ' _They should be down soon_ ' Narcissa said. Draco and Y/N were upstairs getting ready.

                                           *                                 *                                *

You were putting finishing touches to your makeup when you saw your husband, Draco in the reflection of the mirror. He was leaning against the door frame. ' _You almost ready?'_ He questioned. You nodded, putting the lipstick bag into your bag on the dresser and you gently pulled yourself up from the chair. ' _Mother says take your time, love_ ' He said. You smiled at him and adjusted your dress slightly in the mirror. You were wearing black velvet lace trim skater dress, black gem embellished tights and black Mary Jane heels with floral gems on the toe. Your hair was in a loose side braid and your makeup was light.

' _You look beautiful_ ' Draco said. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed his lips to your forehead. You closed your eyes, relishing in the feeling. ' _Are you sure you're up for this?_ ' He asked you. His hand came to rest on your belly; you were 3 and a half months pregnant with your first child and just beginning to show. You had terrible morning sickness but it was starting to ease off. ' _Yeah. I'm fine_ ' You replied with a smile. You felt okay, a little tired and queasy but you were fine. 'T _he doctor said the morning should be easing up now_ ' You told him. He nodded and pressed a kiss to your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck. ' _If I feel tired, I'll rest up here, okay?_ ' You said. Draco nodded and he pressed his lips to yours. He took your hand and led you out of the bedroom, heading towards the stairs. He insisted on holding your hand as you walked up the stairs; you didn't mind, you enjoyed holding his hand. You both walked into the party; your friends Ashlynn, Kayla and Jenna greeting you immediately. They hugged you gently, gushing over you and complimenting you.

_'You're glowing_ ' Ashlynn said. You blushed at the statement; you've heard it many times since you'd gotten pregnant and it still made you blush. Draco kissed your forehead, leaving your side for a moment to talk to his mother. _'Congratulations on your engagement!_ ' You exclaimed to Ashlynn. She smiled, thanking you and showing you the ring. ' _You will come to the wedding, won't you?_ ' She asked. You nodded with a smile. ' _Of course!'_ You exclaimed. _'You and Sterling are my friends. I wouldn't miss it for the world'_ Ashlynn hugged you gently. You and your friends moved to sit down, them insisting you shouldn't be on your feet.

' _You girls are just as bad as Draco'_ You said, ;laughing. ' _I'm not even that big!_ ' Your friends chuckled, complimenting on your figure. ' _Yes we are your friends and we will look after you_ ' Kayla replied. You smiled; you were lucky to have friends like that. ' _Lets talk baby shower!'_ Jenna exclaimed. You rolled your eyes in amusement. You shouldn't of expected anything different from your friends. ' _We'll have pink everything!'_ Kayla exclaimed. You giggled; Kayla and Jenna insisted that its going to be a girl while you and Ashlynn think its going to be a boy. Narcissa approached, sitting down in the empty chair next to you.

' _Hello darling_ ' She greeted. You smiled at her. ' _How are you feeling_?' She asked. You shifted slightly in your chair, facing her a little while your friends discussed the baby shower and the gender. You knew that they'll probably argue again. ' _I'm feeling better_ ' You replied. ' _A little tired but the morning sickness is beginning to ease off_ ' Narcissa nodded in understanding; she had told you that she had terrible morning sickness when she was pregnant with Draco. She gave you some remedies for it; ginger tea had really helped with your nausea. _'Its definitely a girl!_ ' You heard Kayla exclaim. You rolled your eyes in amusement. Kayla, Jenna and Ashlynn continued to argue.

' _Its a boy_ ' You interrupted, your hand absentmindedly falling to your stomach. _'I can feel it_!' Your mother in law smiled as did your friends. ' _Well you are scarily good at predicting things_ ' Kayla replied. You laughed; you predicting Kayla's wedding date, the quidditch world cup score and the gender of Jenna's baby; she had a girl two months ago. ' _Okay we trust you_ ' Jenna exclaimed. You smirked at her. ' _If you want to organise my baby shower_ ' You said. ' _You'll have to talk to my lovely mother-in-law about it_!' You pulled yourself up, walking over to your husband who was talking to Sterling, Ashlynn's fiancé and Lucas, Kayla's husband.

' _There's the baby mama!_ ' Lucas exclaimed. You laughed at him. ' _Its good to see you too, Lucas_!' You replied. Draco wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into him. You congratulated Sterling on his engagement like you did before with Ashlynn. You suddenly felt a little queasy, resting your head on your husband's shoulder. ' _You okay, love?_ ' He questioned. You nodded your head. ' _Just a little queasy_ ' You replied. He handed his drink to Sterling and he took your hand. ' _Come on, love_ ' Draco said. ' _Lets take a walk outside_ ' You nodded and allowed him to lead you outside.

' _I love the gardens_ ' You said, looking around the wonderful garden. There had been more flowers planted and it made you smile. _'I had some of your favourite planted_ ' Draco told you. He led you to a big square and sure enough your F/F was planted there. ' _Thank you Dray_ ' You said. You smiled at him before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. The fresh air felt lovely and it made you feel better. Draco wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer and kissing your head.

' _Draco!'_ A voice called. You looked up at Draco and his eyebrows were furrowed. ' _Draco!_ ' The voice called again. A young girl appeared with long brown hair appeared. You recognised her as your sister, Claire; you hadn't spoken to her in years. _'There you are_ ' She exclaimed. You've should've known that your family would be invited though you didn't really care. Draco knew who she was as well and he often complained about her.

' _I've been looking for you everywhere!_ ' She exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows at her. She glared at you, noticing Draco's arms around you. _'What are you doing with her?'_ Claire asked. Draco scowled in response while you just rolled your eyes. ' _It's none of your business'_ Draco replied. He grabbed your hand and you both began to walk back to the manor.

Narcissa greeted you as you walked back into the manor. ' _Is everything okay?'_ She asked. You smiled and nodded. ' _I felt queasy so Draco and I decided to take a walk_ ' She nodded with a smile. Draco wrapped an arm around your waist. ' _I think you should eat something'_ He said. You didn't feel hungry but you hadn't eaten much today so you nodded. _'I will have the house elves fix you some crackers and ginger tea'_ Draco said. He kissed your forehead and walked away, heading towards the kitchen.

Narcissa led you into the room and you stood by Lucius. ' _You look well, Y/N_ ' Lucius said. You smiled. _'Thank you_ ' You replied. ' _As do you'_ He nodded in his way of a 'thank you' and you sent him a small smile. You glanced around the room and your eyes landed on your family; Claire was glaring at you again. ' _Apologises for not informing you about your family_ ' Lucius said. You shook your head. ' _It's fine'_ You replied. _'I understand. Just don't expect anything from me'_ Lucius eyed you for a moment before looking somewhere else.

_'Your tea, miss_ ' A squeaky voice sounded. You turned to see a female house elf. You smiled and accepted the tea. ' _Thank you_ ' You said. The house elf nodded. ' _Your crackers are on their way_ ' She informed you. You nodded at her then she disappeared. Lucius moved away from you as Draco came to your side. ' _Ah Draco_ ' A voice said. You turned to see your father, Atticus approaching and you sighed, moving closer to your husband. You watched as Draco shook hands with your father. _'How are you, boy?'_ Atticus asked. Draco cleared his throat.

_'I'm fine, sir_ ' He replied. Atticus nodded with a smile then his eyes landed on you. ' _And who is this?_ ' He questioned. You turned to him, eyebrows raised. ' _What? You don't recognise me'_ You replied. Atticus stared at you and you glared at him. 'Hello father' You said. His eyes widened and you smirked. You looked up at Draco who had a small smirk of his own. _'Y/N_ ' Atticus said. Meredith and Claire both heard your name being said so they came over.

_'Mother, Claire'_ You said. Claire glared at you. 'What are you doing here?' Meredith asked. You looked up at Draco, smiling at him and he returned your smile. _'I was invited_ ' You replied in an obvious tone. Your mother scoffed in response. ' _Why would they invite you?'_ Claire asked. You felt an arm around your waist and you leaned into Draco . ' _I can answer that_ ' He said. _'She's my wife!'_ You smiled at the word, still in disbelief that you were married.

' _Wife?!'_ Claire exclaimed. Draco nodded and you smirked a little. You didn't marry Draco because you wanted to hurt your sister; you married because you loved him and him you. ' _He was promised to Claire!_ ' Atticus exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows; you knew that was a lie. Lucius and Narcissa had yet to sort out anything out for Draco. When they learned that he had a girlfriend (you), they requested to meet her and he brought you home. They knew who you were and approved. After Hogwarts, you got married and now you were expecting a baby.

' _My parents had not arranged anything for me'_ Draco informed them. Your mother huffed. ' _At least you married someone respectable_ ' She exclaimed. You rolled your eyes. You didn't care why she thought. ' _Why were we not informed?_ ' Atticus asked. You didn't want to them to know and Draco's parents respected your wishes. _'We're her family!_ ' Atticus exclaimed. You scoffed loudly. ' _No you're not_ ' You replied. ' _The Malfoys are my family_ ' Draco pressed a kiss to your forehead. You suddenly felt tired and overwhelmed.

' _Please excuse me_ ' You said. ' _I'm feeling tired_ ' Draco pressed another kiss to your forehead, handing coming to rest on your belly. You saw your mother's eyes widened and you couldn't help but smirk. _'I'll join you in a few minutes_ ' Draco said. You nodded before leaving the room to head upstairs. You went into your shared bedroom, running a hand through your hair. You saw Claire appear in the doorway.

_'Your marriage won't last!_ ' She exclaimed. You realised your eyebrows. _'Is that right?_ ' You asked. Claire smirked and nodded. ' _He doesn't really love you'_ She replied. 'He'll eventually wise up and realise that I'm better for him' You rolled your eyes. Jealously can be a really awful thing sometimes. ' _Believe what you want to believe'_ You exclaimed, not really caring about what she said. You didn't care about what she said; you knew it wasn't true and that it was just jealously.

' _Draco and I have been together since our third year_ ' You informed her. ' _We've been engaged since our 6th year and we got married after graduating_ ' You had no idea why you were telling her this; it wasn't any of her business and you didn't own anything to her. ' _Now we're having a baby'_ You exclaimed, resting a hand on your belly. Claire scoffed in response and you rolled your eyes. ' _You're not pregnant'_ She replied. _'You're just fat'_ She continued to smirk but you didn't give in. _'Jealously is rather ugly, don't you think?_ ' You said. Claire glared at you and you saw Draco appear behind her. He pushed is way past her and came to your side.

' _I think you should leave_ ' Draco said. He wrapped an arm around your waist and glared at your sister. _'You're upsetting my wife_ ' He said. Claire was about to open her mouth but Draco beat her to it. ' _Leave!_ ' He barked. Claire turned around and stormed away. You sighed and wrapped your arms around Draco. ' _You okay, love?_ ' He asked. You nodded with a hum and he led you to the bed.

                            *          *         *

You and Draco stayed upstairs for a little while before heading back down. You managed to eat the crackers and a good night after that. The Malfoys ordered your family to leave shortly after you had gone upstairs.

You were changing out of your dress when arms wrapped around your waist. ' _Hey Dray_ ' You said. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder before he started to change. You settled yourself into bed, Draco joining you and he wrapped his arms around your waist again, pulling you closer. _'I heard what she said_ ' He said. You nodded, resting your head on his firm chest. ' _I love you. And I will always love you_ ' He said. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his. ' _I know_ ' You replied. ' _I love you too_ ' You settled your head on his chest and his hand moved to your belly as you drifted off the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too cringy ahaha 
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If I don't write for any characters that you like. In Regards for Remus, I have a separate book for him and the same for Severus Snape.


End file.
